


Only one Night

by unusualunicorn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusualunicorn/pseuds/unusualunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is fed up and needs a night out, she almost forgets all things fae, until she sees a familiar face at the other side of the club <br/>I don't know if im going to continue this so im just gonna put mature just in case this story goes somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Only One Night The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended  
X  
Lauren only went to that club in an attempt to get away from everything. The past week had proven to be quite stressful for her, she was only human after all. All she wanted was a night off without anyone she knew or anything dealing with the fae.

Before she even entered the club she could hear the loud upbeat music from outside After getting into the club she found herself a nice spot at the bar , soon after a few mind numbing drinks she made her way to the dance floor .

The upbeat music hit her instantly as her body started moving to the rhythm of the song . The moving bodies swaying back and forth to the same beat distracted Lauren delightfully , no familiar faces , just this unknown dubstep song, her and a pool of people dancing. Lauren finally for the first time in months felt like she was completely at ease and having a good time without something fae related.

Her relaxation lasted for all of ten minutes, until she saw that unmistakable smirk from a very well known and snarky valkyrie . Of course something would come and ruin her night out.

“SHIT” Lauren thought 

when she glanced back and Tamsin was looking dead at her. But then lauren started thinking

“just because we’re in the same club doesn’t mean we have to interact”

there were plenty of other people in the club other than her why would Tamsin even be focusing on her anyway She felt herself relax a bit at that thought, But that was also short lived when she glanced back to see Tamsin wasn’t still standing at the other side of the dance floor, Lauren started panicking when she saw Tamsin taking long strides, moving through bodies trying to get to Lauren , Lauren turned slightly trying to get away from Tamsins gaze , but even then she could still feel her eyes on her

. “Just keep dancing” Lauren thought to herself 

Tamsin suddenly standing right in front of her, Lauren couldn’t really see what she was wearing from the other side ,but up close she could see Tamsin was stunning even in her semi-drunken state.

Those tight jeans Tamsin was wearing had Laurens mind wandering to places it shouldn’t be,her thoughts interrupted by Tamsins smooth yet snarky voice saying “I didn’t think this was your type of place doc” Tamsin said almost shouting over the music

“it usually isn’t” Lauren retorted turning away from the Valkyrie so she could continue dancing

At this point Tamsin knew that Lauren didn’t really want to be bothered , and instead of making a snarky comment to the doctor she thought why not make a very sexy human doctor a little uncomfortable. Expecting Tamsin to turn away Lauren stayed facing the other way Lauren felt Tamsin get closer to her ,Causing her to gasp at the contact.

Sure people danced with her like this before, but none of the others had this type of effect on her .Grabbing her waist and pulling Lauren into her. A sober Lauren would have moved away as soon as Tamsin touched her, but sober Lauren was gone about five shots ago. So in response to Tamsins advances Lauren ground her hips into Tamsins her core.

It might be an understatement saying that Tamsin wasn’t expecting this from the doctor but she wasn’t about to be one upped by a frail little human. So Tamsin took the time to tighten her fingers around Laurens waist, while whispering something that Lauren couldn’t really understand. While dancing this close Lauren couldn’t really focus on anything but Tamsins hands roaming her body as they danced.

But then she thought briefly about how livid Bo would be if she ever found out about this. Even though they had broken up almost 6 months ago Bo was still very territorial when it came to Lauren. But quickly diminished the thought when she felt Tamsin move her hair from her neck ,licking from the base of her neck all the way to her earlobe.

“Wanna get out of here” Tamsin cooed seductively

Lauren Turned around sharply staring into those big grayish blue eyes and couldn’t muster up enough self control to open her mouth without letting a moan come out. In her mind she knew she should just say no thank you and walk away , but it was too late for that she could see feel herself nodding somewhat wildly and feeling Tamsin grab her hand and lead her towards the exit

 

Tbc…. so this was my first attempt at writing a fic I kind of just wanted to see if I was any good at it so don’t be too harsh, please??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after the club

The characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

It was agreed between the two women that they would be ending this at Laurens place, it was the closest and was only a ten minute drive.

Still holding hands after reaching getting outside of the club, hailing a cab wasn’t hard. But after Getting into the cab Lauren started thinking about what was really happening .She’s not stupid, Lauren knew exactly what she was getting herself into

But at this point she was way too far gone to talk some actual sense into herself. The cab ride was pretty uneventful , no words were really spoken mainly because Lauren couldn’t form any sentences that actually made sense in her head, so she just kept quiet.

Lauren looked over to actually look at Tamsins face and of course, Tamsin was already looking at her , just like she had been doing in the club. That same consuming stare, with that same smug smirk still plastered onto her face. Lauren so desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, other than that look of lust in her eyes

It felt like an eternity with them just staring at each other like that until the cab came to a hault in front of Laurens apartment .

Lauren got out and walked up to the doors sort of struggling to get her keys out of her pocket while Tamsin paid the cab driver. Keys in hand , Lauren overthinking quite a bit about this whole situation.

She could hear Tamsins heals clicking as she got closer and closer to her. By the time she finally walked up to her Lauren had the key in the lock. When Lauren felt Tamsins breath on her shoulder a chill went through her as she froze, unable to do anything but snap her head back to see tamsin standing there with that smirk .. that smirk that always gave her the upper hand in almost every situation she was in

Tamsin finally broke the silence by leaning in and whispering “you gonna let us in or what Doc?”

Lauren might have had something to say back if tamsin hadn’t placed her lips on hers before Lauren could think of a witty retort .  
The kiss was fiery and full of passion, almost as soon a tamsin kissed her she pressed her body to Laurens. There was soon a slight pause in their heated kissing for lauren to actually let them inside

Lauren barely closed the door before Tamsin pinned Lauren to the nearest wall ,as she quickly tore off laurens light leather jacket.  
In the midst of another heated kiss Tamsin could feel Laurens hands moving around her body, so In response she quickly pinned Laurens arms above her head. Truthfully Laurens hands were proving to be quite a distraction in tamsins quest to get Lauren out of as many clothes as ppossible.

Tamsin reclaimed laurens with her own again, kissing her harder this time trying to assert her dominance over her. Lauren felt a tug on the hem of her shirt, with her help the garment was flung carelessly to the other side of the room.  
Lauren began to blindly lead them into the direction of her bedroom.

They stumble into the bedroom almost knocking the door off its hinges with the force of the contact  
Tamsin took a step back from lauren to take in her surroundings. The room was a pretty simple design, closet on one side of the room, a small tv, full sized mirror in the front of the room and in the middle stood a giant queen sized bed in the middle , with red sheets,

Then her eyes went back to lauren, she could see the long disheveled blonde tresses cascading down her body, Tamsin accidentally let her thoughts come out when

she whispered “So Beautiful”

This made lauren blush, quickly trying to cover it up lauren retorted “Out of snarky comments huh?”

“You aint seen nothing yet” tamsin quipped 

right before pushing lauren down onto the bed, eliciting a groan from the doctor. Kissing down laurens body had her gasping, waiting for Tamsin to reach where she so desperately wanted her.

Each time Lauren thought tamsin was actually going to touch her there…NOPE, she either blew hot air on her clit or kissed directly under .A rather frustrated Lauren hissed “tease”.

She was completely under Tamsins mercy and there was nothing she could do but wait it out. Finally after feeling like waiting and eternity for Tamsin to end her torturing and when she did Lauren was far from disappointed.

Suddenly Tamsin plunged two long slender fingers into Lauren causing her to let out a very audible groan . She almost came from the very contact and if that weren’t enough Tamsins tongue came in to play and it was all over for lauren

“FUCKK….Tamsin” were the only actual words she could get out. The rest were a bunch of moans as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her

Tamsin couldn’t help but snicker as she kissed her way back up Laurens body  
“Whats so funny?” Lauren asked with fake curiosity as she flipped tamsin over on her back

“I think you know whats funny” Tamsin quipped  
“I don’t recall” Lauren said quickly in between placing kisses all over Tamsins neck , before claiming her lips again, she could taste herself on Tamsins tongue and lips .Tamsin threw her head back when she felt Laurens kisses start to go

lower and lower…………….

Three hours and four rounds later both women nearly collapsed in a heap, their bodies covered in sweat and hair disheveled uncontrollably .

Lauren fell asleep first with her body draped over Tamsins. She waited it out trying to find the right time to leave.  
She’d almost mustered enough strength to get out of Laurens entanglement , when lauren nuzzled her head deeper into her shoulder. Tamsin had half a mind to get up immediately , This cuddling thing was not for her, but the other half was tired and didn’t feel like fighting.

In the end tamsin thought to herself “Fuck it, What’s one little sleepover gonna do , it didn’t mean anything after all” Before falling into a deep sleep with Lauren in her arms.

You guys are really great, and you boosted my confidence enough to actually want to continue this story, but still review, comments and suggestions are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long publishing this chapter, I have been kinda busy with swimming practices and stuff...and being extremely lazy  
> so please leave comments telling me what you want to see in the chapters to come.. they really help

The characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended  
X  
Lauren finally woke up, still quite disheveled, hair a mess, still wearing last night’s make up and a huge hangover to top it all off. Still laying down she turned over to see Tamsin sleeping soundly. Lauren noted how peaceful she looked while she slept.

A recollection of last nights events came flooding back quickly, causing Lauren to shoot up out of bed bit too fast for her current hung over state. 

The thud from Lauren rolling out of bed caused a sleeping Tamsin to finally stir awake. Eyes wide wondering why Lauren was on the ground . Lauren continued to fumble to try and find something to cover herself. She finally found a pair of panties that she quickly slipped on not really knowing whether they were hers or Tamsins.

The pair quickly made eye contact ,Tamsin chuckled lightly at the doctors clumsiness all while still keeping eye contact

“This isn’t funny” Lauren said sounding annoyed

“uh yes it is” Tamsin quipped , she thought it was kind of cute to see the doctor all flustered and embarrassed like this .

But she wasn’t going to tell her that, she needed to play this as cool as possible

“Why didn’t you leave?” Lauren said raising an eyebrow. The question kind of caught Tamsin off guard, she didn’t really have an answer to why she didn’t leave the previous night so she simply shrugged

“I don’t know, I thought it would be rude to leave in the middle of the night” Immediately after she plastered that same cocky smirk onto her face.

Lauren thought quickly how she would love to knock that smirk off of Tamsins face. But was quickly brought out of her thought when Tamsin got out of bed slowly, still naked . She slowly stretched letting out a yawn and ruffling her hands through her head ,oozing confidence.

Lauren was completely transfixed , mouth open, eyes wide while looking directly at Tamsin  
Tamsin laughed again, knowing Lauren was staring at her and that she was In complete control of the situation.

Lauren gulped quickly trying to make her throat less dry. Still staring at Tamsin , who had made no effort into actually putting on any clothes. Looking her up and down Lauren couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

“ Um … breakfast?” Lauren said nervously and full of hope.

Tamsin looked at her and actually gave her a genuine smile as she walked over to Lauren seductively . Lauren stood quickly when Tamsin finally reached her she was holding her breath, not knowing what Tamsin was going to do next. With Tamsin being this close she thought she was going to kiss her. 

But was Pleasantly surprised when she felt Tamsins breath on her neck. Lauren had to bite her lip to try and hold back the moan that almost escaped her lips

Lauren thought it was crazy had Tamsin had barely touched her but had her stifling back moans  
“Breakfast isn’t really my thing Hotpants” Tamsin whispered before stepping back from Lauren quickly, Turning around to go find her clothes. Gathering up most of her clothes she slipped on her bra and jeans before she turned back to Lauren who was now sitting on the bed checking her phone, Tamsin smirked again

“I believe those are mine” she said pointing towards the panties Lauren had put on earlier. Tamsin laughed at the blushing doctor who was about to take off the underwear before Tamsin stopped her

“Keep em Doc” Tamsin said with a wink while she slipped on her shirt and began buttoning it.

Lauren still was staring at her ,she still couldn’t find anything intelligent to say, so she excused herself to the bathroom so she could actually think clearly without Tamsin influencing her thoughts.

Soon enough she heard Tamsin yell “See ya doc” as she slammed the door when she left. Letting out a sigh of relief  
Lauren Quickly splashed water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up more. What the fuck was happening to her. She should be happy her and Bo were trying to work things out, but instead she goes out, brings home , and fucks Tamsin.

Tamsin of all the people . She’d just been so fed up with the complications of her and Bo’s relationship lately. But that still wasn’t an excuse . Even though they were no longer in a relationship Bo still had felt that Lauren was hers 

“UGHH” Lauren groaned frustratingly Bo would be extremely pissed if she ever found out, and it didn’t help that she ignored Bo’s texts and calls all of last night. The more she thought about it the more upset and horny she got. So Lauren decided to shower and bury herself into her work.

About a week later things were basically normal again. Tamsin and Lauren barely spoke to each other , sure there were longing stares and the occasional wink from Tamsin but Lauren thought that was to be expected , when you have sex like they had without even talking about it after.

It was safe to say that Lauren wouldn’t be completely off the idea of a repeat of what happened. But she sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to initiate it nor would she tell Tamsin any of this. So she would just have to deal with Tamsins winks and consistent stares

And not to mention that fucking smirk that got Lauren every time , Besides Bo should be reason enough not to try and fuck Tamsin again

On Friday Bo had called Lauren and asked if she wanted to hang out with her and Kenzi at the Dal later that night.  
She hadn’t had anything planned so she agreed. Maybe being near bo would stop all these thoughts about Tamsin.

She arrived at the Dal around 6 , immediately spotting Bo and Kenzi at the bar. Walking over to them she could see Bo perk up a bit. Lauren Quickly sat in the stool next to Bo, exchanging hellos before Lauren took in her surroundings.

As she scanned the room she spotted Tamsin and Dyson in the corner playing pool. Her eyes stayed on Tamsin a little longer than she thought necessary 

A couple of hours had passed pretty uneventfully except for the stares her and Tamsin kept sharing, Lauren could barely concentrate on the conversation Bo was trying to engage her in

Usually with Bo this close would cause Lauren to become flushed with feelings and arousal, but this time she was flushed for a completely different reason. But right now all she could focus on was Tamsin and how sexy she looked in those jeans tonight. She also thought briefly about how good they would look on the floor

Unable to sit under Tamsins frequent stares, Lauren excused herself to the bathroom. Leaning on the sink trying to get herself together quickly. She turned towards the mirror so she could splash cold water on her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror. When she heard footsteps coming toward the door, she quickly made herself look like she was just fixing her make up. 

Without turning around she already knew who it was, She should have known Tamsin would come in after her.  
She turned around quickly to see Tamsin leaning on the door watching her intently. They stared like that at each other for what seemed like forever. Lauren finally spoke up

“Why do you keep looking at me like that” Lauren said while crossing her arms

“Like what” Tamsin said sarcastically 

“LIKE THAT” Lauren said pointing at Tamsin, she was becoming frustrated that tamsin was playing dumb with her right now.  
Lauren started walking towards the door about to brush past Tamsin.

She wasn’t expecting Tamsin to grab her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks . Forcing Lauren and Tamsin to be caught In another stare down

Lauren felt herself leaning into her, but couldn’t think fast enough to stop it.   
The kiss was light at first but soon developed into the same type of heated kiss they shared at Laurens apartment. When Lauren felt Tamsin hands on the hem of her shirt she broke the kiss abruptly

She knew if the kiss were to continue like that her and Tamsin would end up having sex right there in the bathroom at the Dal.   
She quickly stormed out of the bathroom leaving Tamsin there, without looking back. When Lauren got back to the bar she took Bo’s hand in hers 

“Bo can you drive me home please” Lauren said in a rushed voice

“Um sure.. Is everything alright “ Bo asked sounding concerned 

Lauren just nodded quickly, while Bo looked back at Kenzi to make sure it was ok. Kenzi gave a quick nod and with that the pair left hand in hand towards the door of the bar.

TBC………………..

Sorry, I feel like I took forever to update, I’ve been kinda busy with swim practices and stuff, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and suggestions are greatly welcomed, they really help


	4. Chapter 4

The characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended  
x  
Hand in hand Bo led Lauren to the door of the bar. Lauren glanced quickly at the door of the bathroom to see Tamsin, arms crossed while leaning on the door with her eyes following Laurens every move. They briefly made eye contact before Bo and Lauren exited the bar.  
Stepping outside the cool brisk air hit Lauren immediately making her shiver a little. Bo put her arm around Lauren quickly while walking to the car. The drive started out being dreadfully quiet at first. Lauren didn’t have much to say to Bo right now.

Especially since Lauren mind was focused on other things right now, Like how sexy Tamsin looked tonight and the kiss. What right did Tamsin have to just kiss her like that , just thinking about it made her furious and aroused at the same

Bo noticed the spike in Laurens aura , She thought this was a good sign for her and Lauren. It had been a while since she saw Laurens aura like this since they had broken up. But she still felt the need to tread lightly on the subject of their relationship. It had took them months to be able to be around each other without something happening.

“So, Lauren why were you in such a rush back there?” Bo asked, breaking the silence

“I …uh have to get something turned in to the ash” Lauren lied, but she didn’t have a choice. Not making eye contact with Bo, It would make things harder for her. Fucking Bo to stop thinking about Tamsin would just make things even more complicated between herself and Bo.

“Well I’m glad you came out with me tonight, it seems like I never see you anymore” Bo said trying to keep the conversation going.

“I’ve been really busy with experiments and stuff” This time it wasn’t a lie, Lauren had been distancing herself away from Bo, yeah they were still friends but being around her clouded things.

But it wasn’t just Bo she was distancing herself from, it was everyone. She’d been frequenting the Dal less and less, The only time she went out it was to get away from everything and everyone. The last time she did that she ended up in bed with Tamsin, which when she thought about wasn’t bad at all. But she couldn’t tell Tamsin that.

Lauren was brought out of her thought when they stopped outside of her apartment. Lauren sat still for a moment and actually made eye contact with Bo , who was looking at her, sort of like she was trying to read her. Even though Lauren already knew she was reading her aura like a book.

“Thanks for driving me home” Lauren said with a smile, She was just about to close her door, when Bo got out also.

“Let me walk you to the door”. Before Lauren could even protest Bo was walking beside her on the pathway towards the door. When they got to the door Bo had this nervous goofy smile on her face, causing Lauren to plaster a similar goofy smile on Her face.

They were already standing close to each other, But Bo was the first to lean in. Lauren should have stopped her. But lately Laurens self control wasn’t where it should be. And like earlier she realized what was happening just a little bit too late and let it happened

This kiss was light and was over almost as soon as it started

“Goodnight Lauren” Bo said quickly as she backed away, headed back to her car, Leaving Lauren at her doorstep. But she didn’t actually pull off until she saw Lauren get into her apartment safely. As soon as Lauren got into her apartment she immediately went upstairs for a very long and needed shower, To wash all of tonight’s events. Turning on the shower, she quickly stripped, tested the water before stepping in.

Lauren let the water cascade all over her stressed body for what seemed like hours before she finally retired to her bed. Soon she fell asleep almost immediately after she got into the bed.

Around 9:00 the next morning Lauren woke to sound of her phone. It was Dysonletting her know that Tamsin would be by later to pick an autopsy report for a body that had been found the other day, He also said it was urgent and they needed it as quickly as possible.

The conversation was quick and straight to the point and immediately after it ended Lauren hurriedly got ready, quickly putting on clothes, make up and doing her hair. She didn’t know why she was so eager to look good for Tamsin, its not like they were in a relationship

Tamsin pulled in front of Laurens apartment , still silently cursing Dyson for making her do this, Being around lauren made her feel like a horny teenager, honestly how she had been acting reminded her of guys she had dated.

She didn’t mean for the kiss last night to happen , all she wanted to do was get the doctor a little flustered. She thought Lauren was cute when she got all flustered and nervous. Tamsin stopped these thoughts immediately when she felt a smile creep onto her face.

She couldn’t really be catching feelings for Lauren , The HUMAN doctor, who was owned by the light Fae. The Morrigan would have her killed if she ever found out, not to mention Bo. Tamsin knew they had broken up but she could tell the succubus would still be protective over Lauren

There were thousands of reasons why Tamsin shouldn’t get anymore involved with the human doctor, but at that moment she didn’t care that much about the consequences

She finally got out of her truck and began making her way toward Laurens door, she quickly noted the butterflies in her stomach

“Stop being a little pussy and go get the damn report” Tamsin scolded herself. At the door she glanced inside Laurens apartment she saw the doctor leaning over a microscope looking intent and focused on whatever she was doing.

Tamsin knocked on the door, still looking inside she could see Laurens concentration break at the sound of her knocking on the door.

As soon as Lauren opened the door ,her and Tamsin began another one of their intense stare downs. Tamsin felt a smirk creep onto her face she couldn’t help it around Lauren. Lauren quickly thought of how good Tamsin looked in those jeans ,She also thought of how they would look even better on her floor.

Tamsin broke the silence first.

“So.. um hotpants, Dyson said you had a report or something for me?” Tamsin said nonchalantly

“Yeah, he called earlier and said you’d stop by” Lauren quipped. Then there was the silence again. They both had things they wanted to say to each other, but neither of them were going to be the first one to say how they were feeling.

“Um Doc, the report” Tamsin said while clearing her throat. She was really trying to keep things civil as possible, but just being around Lauren had her heart beating fast and her throat dry.

“Oh, yeah its right over here” Lauren said while walking over to her little lab station where she had left the report earlier. She was somewhat surprised to feel Tamsin walking right behind her. Reaching the mini lab Tamsin was standing just a little too close for Lauren to think clearly, They were doing so well with being civil.

Lauren was still turned away from Tamsin as she began to shuffle around the papers on the table, it seemed like Tamsin was now standing even closer. Lauren felt her breath on her shoulder.

Tamsin already knew she couldn’t help herself as she inhaled deeply taking in the doctors scent. She had always liked how Lauren smelled. Like vanilla and lemon hand sanitizer .She closed her eyes as her scent reached her nose.

Lauren knew what was happening right now, She wasn’t stupid. It also shouldn’t be happening , Lauren turned around sharply , fully intending to stop this before anything more happened. She looked at Tamsins face for a few brief moments but couldn’t get any words to come out .Standing there looking into those beautiful eyes.

Lauren pulled her in for a heated kiss, but this kiss was slightly different than the others they had shared, The others started off soft and developed into more, but this one started off heated, rushed and full of passion.

Laurens arms quickly found their way to Tamsins neck as she wrapped them around her as Tamsins hands instantly grabbed Laurens waist pulling her on top of the table while pushing papers down and out of the way so she could continue her assault.

Tamsins mouth led a trail of kisses from Laurens mouth down to her neck, placing little bites between each kiss while she unbuttoned Laurens shirt , she fumbled a bit but soon got it off and discarded the garment carelessly . Before claiming Laurens lips again.

Her hands went back to Laurens waist again lifting her, this time away from the table, Lauren quickly wrapped her legs around when she felt herself being lifted off of the table and immediately buried her mouth into tamsins neck causing her to let out a gasp.

Tamsin glanced around trying to find the perfect place for them to continue, she knew they would never make it all the way to laurens bed upstairs, Quickly eying the couch she began walking towards.

She placed lauren down on her back before climbing on top of her, Tamsin reached in the back of Lauren , unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Lauren noticed that Tamsin was still wearing way too many clothes , she shifted her weight so she could flip Tamsin onto her back.

Straddling Tamsin she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Trying to undress Tamsin while her mouth was roaming over was proving to be quite the challenge, Lauren only successfully unbuttoned 2 of the buttons before Tamsin let out a frustrated growl

“Fuck..just.. RIP IT”>

Immediately after she said that Tamsin felt Lauren tear the fabric from her body along with the sound of buttons clattering on the floor. They both giggled quickly before returning to the task at hand.

The rest of Tamsins clothes came off with ease leaving Tamsin only in a pair of lacy black barely there panties and Lauren completely naked. Lauren was still straddling Tamsin leaving her completely helpless as Lauren kissed down her body almost painfully slow

Tamsin let out another frustrated groan , how did she even get into this position? At the will and mercy of a human . All she could do was wait it out to see what Lauren would do. Lower and lower Lauren kissed until she finally reached Tamsins underwear

She pulled them off quickly and threw them carelessly . Lauren glanced up to see Tamsins face, her eyes and mouth were closed tightly. She stared up at Tamsin face as she swirled her tongue causing Tamsins eyes to get wide and a moan to escape tamsins lips.

Her tongue curled, Tamsins head lolled back. Lauren inserted two long slender fingers into her and Tamsin became completely undone , moaning loudly as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her body.

Lauren began kissing her way back up Tamsins body, she let out little giggles in between them

“What’s so funny Doc?” Tamsin let out as she flipped Lauren onto her back. Tamsin wasn’t going to waste any time, as soon as Lauren was under her she pinned her arms over her head asserting her dominance over the doctor before kissing her way lower and lower……..

About an hour later Tamsin and Lauren lay naked on the floor completely entangled in each other next to the couch both staring blindly at the ceiling , thinking the same things but neither of them actually speaking. They laid there like this until both of their breathing returned back to normal.

Tamsin was about to untangle herself from lauren and tell her like she tells everyone, cuddling just wasn’t her thing, it wasn’t personal it just wasn’t her thing. Her actions were interrupted by the faint sound of vibrating across the room

Tamsin got up lazily trying to find her phone, by the time she had located her phone the vibrating had stopped. Actually checking her phone she had 2 missed calls and several text messages from Dyson asking where she was

Tamsin immediately started gathering her clothes so she could start getting dressed. She had gotten most of her clothes together except for one very important garment, She didn’t want to leave Laurens place a second time without any underwear.

Lauren saw Tamsin struggling trying to find something, She quickly spotted Tamsins black lacy underwear under the couch, picked them and held them up where Tamsin could see

“Thanks” Tamsin said sympathetically as she slipped on the panties, then her jeans and bra. As she slipped on her shirt, she felt up and down the shirt before she looked down to see mostly all the buttons missing. She briefly remembered telling Lauren to rip the garment.

She looked over at Lauren who was still on the floor leaning against the couch trying to look serious while holding in her giggles.

“This isn’t fucking funny” Tamsin said seriously

“It is” Lauren quipped

“You ripped my shirt” Tamsin said raising her voice higher

“Only because you told me to” lauren said with a fake innocence

“I can’t go see Dyson with a ripped shirt” Tamsins voice was completely raised now, it amused Lauren to see Tamsin so flustered. Still sitting down she located her own panties, slipped them on quickly and walked slowly to the middle of the room to where Tamsin was standing.

“How about I let you borrow one of my shirts?” Lauren said in a hushed tone. Tamsin barely nodded before Lauren disappeared up the stairs. Tamsin had half a mind to follow her but she knew if she did she would never get that report to Dyson.

Lauren came downstairs quickly with a button up shirt in her hand that resembled the one that tamsin had originally been wearing. She handed Tamsin the shirt, she took no time putting it on . Lauren made her way to her now messy lab thanks to Tamsin, she grabbed the report and made her way back to Tamsin who was now standing at the door , fully dressed.

“Thanks Doc” Tamsin said as Lauren handed her the papers. They both stood there for a moment before lauren saw Tamsin leaning into her, and unlike all the other times she didn’t want to stop this kiss, it was soft and as soon as it started it was over. And just like that Lauren was watching as Tamsin was walking towards her truck, Leaving her leaning on the door , both of them having butterflies in their stomachs.

Tamsin sat in her truck for a couple moments thinking about what just happened..

“I couldn’t be falling for a human” was her last thought before pulling away from Laurens apartment.

TBC…….

Sorry I took like 17 years too update , swim season is over so im going to try and update atleast once a week, hopefully.. But also reviews , suggestions and messages are always welcome, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin got into her truck, head still spinning from what just happened. Too many emotions were going through her head at once. She was giddy that she had just gotten laid, she was even happier that it was with Lauren , which made her mad that a human had her feeling like this.  
And it pissed her off even more that Dyson sent her to Lauren’s apartment after she said she didn’t want to go. And when she actually started to enjoy it he interrupts what possibly could have been the most intense sex he has ever had.  
All these stupid emotions could have been avoided if she had just picked up the damn report himself. Honestly she didn’t know how she should feel , she’d never felt like this. All these thoughts kept running through her head as she blindly drove to the Dal.  
After pulling up to the bar Tamsin just sat for a moment thinking about her present situation. This was huge for her not only did she think she was falling in love for the first time, she was falling for Lauren, the human light fae doctor who had a still unresolved relationship with a very hot headed and jealous succubus .  
There was no doubt that she and lauren needed to have a serious talk about what was happening between them and their “not” relationship. Tamsin was jolted out of her deep thought by another text message from Dyson asking where she was again.  
Tamsin quickly checked her hair and makeup , Her hair a mess, eye liner smudged. She looked like she had just had sex , which she had but that wasn’t her main focus right now. She needed to go in there and get this stupid meeting over with.   
Immediately after entering , she scanned the bar taking in her surroundings. The bar was basically empty except for Bo and Kenzi, a couple random fae and Dyson Taking up a booth in the corner of the bar.  
Tamsin tried really hard not to look at bo, she was screwing around with her ex after all. Not stopping to say hi to anyone she made her way over to Dyson. Anxious to start and finish this meeting quickly  
She had other things to do like figure out how she was going to talk to Lauren later.   
“Took you long enough” Dyson said smugly as she sat down. Tamsin didn’t feel like his little comment deserved one of her snarky retorts, so she just slammed the report on the table.  
Looking over at the bar she saw bo shooting daggers at her with her eyes. Tamsin looked back at Dyson who was still rambling on about fae involvement in their case but all she was getting out of it was she had tuned him out immediately after he had starting talking.  
But all throughout the meeting bo was staring at her, she didn’t even have to look at her to know, she could just feel it. After their official meeting Dyson offered to buy her a drink. She might have accepted the invitation if she weren’t still pissed at him for interrupting.  
Plus she didn’t know how long she could deal with Bo staring at her like that. Getting to leave she shot a brief glance to Bo before exiting the bar she needed to go home and clear her mind.

 

About an hour after Tamsin left Lauren decided not to go in to work today , she needed to think., Obviously there was something happening with her and Tamsin. They literally couldn’t be in the same room together.  
Lauren honestly didn’t know what to do about her current “not” relationship. Tamsin didn’t really seem like the person who did the whole relationship thing, especially since she was human and owned by the light fae.  
Did she even want a relationship with Tamsin? It didn’t help that she was completely closed off and distant unless they were having sex. Atleast with Bo she put all her feeling out on display. great now she was thinking of Bo, like she didn’t have enough confusing thoughts about Tamsin. Now Bo was invading her thoughts.  
Lauren sighed thinking she wasn’t going to win in this situation. Some ones heart was going to get broken.   
Bo no doubt still had feelings for Lauren, Lauren had no doubt feelings for Tamsin with a sprinkle of unsettled feelings for bo.  
And tamsin…. Lauren didn’t even know. For all she knew Tamsin could think she was just a couple good fucks, which she was but , Lauren liked to think of herself as more than that. But she didn’t have time to dwell on her problems she needed to actually get some work done today.   
About an hour later Lauren was fully back into work mode , attempting to finish what she had started before Tamsin completely broke her concentration. A smile crept on her face as soon as Tamsin invaded her thoughts again.  
It seemed like as soon as she pooped up into her head, there was a loud know on the door for the second time today. Lauren could see exactly who it was.  
Bo. Lauren walked over to the door kind of confused as to why Bo decided to randomly show up like this  
“Hey” Bo said with a smile  
“Um her bo, what are you doing here?” It sounded a bit rude, which wasn’t her intention.  
She could see bo shift a little , suddenly nervous “Um I hadn’t seen you in a while I just wanted to check up on you”  
Now lauren really felt like an asshole  
“And I kind of need your help on a case “ Bo continued as Lauren quickly ushered them into the kitchen area.  
Bo sat down on one side of the counter while lauren stood on the other side leaning on the stove before she continued “I need that report you gave to Tamsin”  
“Oh so you and Tamsin are working on a case together?” Lauren said trying to keep calm after hearing her name  
“Well sort of , just at different angles”  
Lauren sighed “ You know I cant do that Bo”   
Not responding to anything Lauren said Bo smoothly got up and walked over to where Lauren was standing , looking directly into those hazel eyes while invading her personal space. Putting her arms on the counter, trapping her there she nuzzeled into Laurens neck before whispering   
“Pleasee lauren.. for me?” Laurens mind went blank , She shouldn’t be responding like this to Bo so easily.   
But it was too late, Lauren hear herself breathe out the words “ok”   
“Really?” Bo said, trying not to sound excited  
“um sure, I think I have an extra copy on my desk” Lauren said while wiggling out of her grasp.  
When she got the report , bo was still leaning on the counter looking at lauren with a look that he didn’t recognize  
“Um lauren, I, um didn’t just come here for the report I mean I did, but I kind of need to say something “  
This new nervous Bo was kind of adorable ,Lauren had never seen her like this she usually was oozing confidence  
“um sure what is it Bo” lauren said as equally nervous  
“I still have feelings for you” Bo said In a hushed tone  
“but b-“ Lauren tried interrupting  
“No lauren I need to get this out” Bo said in a more secure tone  
“I know I fucked up a lot in the past, and a lot of stuff has gone wrong between us and its mostly my fault, but I still love you, and I know you still have feelings for me too, “ Bo paused for a second  
“So im gonna fight for you. Us and try my hardest to make you remember why you fell for me in the first place”  
Lauren was at a loss for words, she just stood there with her mouth agape  
“Bo I don’t know how to feel about this”  
“Then don’t, just know im not giving you up without a fight” With the report in hand Bo leaned into lauren placing a feather light kiss on the blondes lips before leaving without saying another word.  
As soon as Bo closed the door she fist pumped the air while she pulled out her phone to call Kenzi.  
“KENZI !!!” Bo nearly screamed into the phone  
“God, calm down, Bobo.. so im guessing your surprise meeting with the doc went well?....was there some Lady lovin’ goin on” Kenzi said in another suggestive tone.  
“God kenzi get your mind out the gutter, no we just talked”   
“Then why the hell are you so excited?” kenzi said, suddenly skeptical  
“Because I finally told her how I felt….. But anyways, I have to make one more stop before coming home”  
“HURRY.. oh and bring more vodka , were almost out, I cant kill zombie robot hookers without vodka!!!!” Kenzi yelled before hanging up abruptly.  
“Bye kenzi” Bo said as she finally got into her car. Kenzi probably thought she was going to feed and it was probably best to keep it that way.

 

Tamsin was in her loft punching away at her trusty punching bag that got her through mainly all her problems. Dressed in tight boxer shorts and a sports bra. Loud music pumping through her apartment as she tried to drown out her problems.  
She usually just envisioned whatever was causing her problems in front of her . But she couldn’t bring herself to think of Laurnes face while punching the bag  
So here she was, just punching the fuck out of the bag without any real purpose was just making her even more angry. How could she let lauren make her feel like this  
Still punching the bag she was jerked out of her zone by a knock at the door. Not bothering to put on any clothes she opened the door ready to release all her frustration on the poor soul who decided to randomly show up at her place.  
To say she was shocked when she saw bo standing on the other side with her eyes glowing blue would have been an understatement.  
TBC  
GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT AROUND TO UPDATING…… I know you all probably hate me for taking like 7 years to update, but school and trying to have a social life has been taking up like all my time. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, reviews and messages are always appreciated 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for a while .. I honestly just don’t have as much time as I would like to write anymore. High school is a real bitch. (especially my Ap English class) but its almost over … so yay but I really like this one and I did my best on it so I really hope you like it but anyways thank you for reading and reviews an suggestions are always welcome

Electrified blue orbs stare back at Tamsin as soon as she opened the door. Bo or course she would show up and complicate things more. The last thins Tamsin needed was a jealous untrained succubus trying to fight for her woman _UGH she’s not even yours, get your head out of your ass._ Back to Bo . Neither of them had moved. What? Did bo expect an invite to come inside or something? Tamsin spoke first

“What do you want succubus, I’m kind of fucking busy”

Bo exhaled a long breath before responding while her eyes went back to their original color

“We both know why I’m here” Bo said trying to keep a calm tone despite her clenched teeth

“Actually no I don’t, would you care to explain why you’re at my door right now” Tamsin said, voice dripping with sarcasm

  Bo’s eyes surged back electric “Lauren .Is. MINE” Bo says through clenched teeth

Tamsin plastered that same shit eating grin before responding “Oh really? She didn’t seem to mention that detail in the time we’ve spent together” Tamsin chuckled dryly before continuing “what so now that you’re done riding Dyson you’ve come crawling back to the doctor huh?

Bo’s eyes seemed to get even brighter as she shoved Tamsin with so much force trapping her to the nearest wall she nearly screamed “YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT”

“I don’t?” Tamsin retorted“I know you treated Lauren like shit because you couldn’t bear to see Dyson’s little wolf heart break”

Tamsin seemed to know just where to hit Bo, just how to get under her skin. And she used this to her advantage. Bo played right into her hands , she seemed even angrier and wild. She looked almost broken. Usually she wouldn’t prey one the weak and broken but she felt as if Bo deserved it for fucking with Laurens heart and then try and come crawling back as if nothing had happened. Bo let out what sounded like a half grunt half scream while bringing up her fist to punch Tamsin. She quickly dodged Bo’s sloppy attempt to punch her before pushing her away giving her some space to move freely. In a matter of seconds what started out as a not so friendly confrontation turned into a plethora of jabs and punched being thrown from both sides. Tamsin’s fist collided with Bo’s side knocking her back. There was no way in hell she was going to let Bo come into her apartment and make a fool out of her. But Bo stepped forward again , her fist connecting with Tamsins jaw. She felt the blood trickling from her nose and lip before sending a series of almost choreographed jabs to bos abdomen and face

_Damn, Bo isn’t givi-_ Tamsins thought was interrupted by Bo grabbing her arm mid punch and twisting it before sending out and onslaught of punches that tamsin just couldn’t block. Bo then pushed her back to the wall where the fight had started. Bo equally looked just as bad as Tamsin, hair askew, bloody with racing eyes. Tamsin tried to move to attack Bo again but she was trapped and had no choice but to look into those wild electric eyes that were before her

“Tamsin you think you can fucking judge me? You’ve been fucking Lauren for weeks now and see where you are now”

Tamsin tried to cut in “How did you know that”

Bo continues without answering“Do you even have any fucking feelings for her? Or are you doing this just to spite me?”

Bo paused a second “And don’t worry how I fucking know. I know a lot of things, I know that I made mistakes with Dyson but I also know that love Lauren. When are you gonna own up that you actually have some fucking feelings in that tiny heart of yours huh?”

Letting go of Tamsin , Bo chuckled lightly , “We’re not all that different really…. Except I’m trying to fix my mess with Lauren while you’re trying to create a new one”

Immediately after the words left Bo’s mouth she left leaving Tamsin still slumped against the wall. Tamsin was fuming now , but still unable to move from the spot that Bo had left her in. Knowing that Bo thought their situations with Lauren were similar pissed her off even more .But before she could even do anything Bo let her go and walked out of the door slamming it as she left. Leaving Tamsin to well in her own thoughts

Bo’s words kept ringing in her ears “We’re not that different really” No fuck her, I’m nothing like Bo. She broke Lauren. When are you gonna own up that you actually have some fucking feelings in that tiny heart” I have owned up to my fucking feelings, I just haven’t told lauren yet.

_FUCK, I am just like Bo. I cant even tell Lauren that I even have feelings for her_

_Do I even want to be with her? Ugh I’m acting just like Bo did?_ By this point Tamsin had picked herself up off the wall and began to pace around her apartment. Im acting like I have everything worked out.

_What do I even fucking want?_

_Would I really be with a human?_

_Is it even worth it?_

_I don’t even know if Lauren thinks about this shit_. The realization of what she needed to do was enough to stop Tamsins pacing

“I need to talk to Lauren” Tamsin actually shouted this thought. As soon as the words left her mouth Tamsin rushed as fast as she could up the stairs to her bedroom to put on some clothes. Not bothering to look nice. Tamsin only needed to be dressed so she could drive to Laurens so she could say what she needed.

Glancing at the mirror before she got dressed, she still had dried blood on the corner of her lip, her eyebrow had a cut that was still bleeding a bit ,her stomach was bruised badly and her hair was a mess all over her head. But that wasn’t important. She had to get to Lauren before Bo got to her. She had to tell the Doctor she had feelings. She slipped on some jeans and a plain white t-shirt that kind of hung off of her. The whole process hurt like hell but she brushed it off. She could worry about herself after Lauren knew.

Finally dressed Tamsin grabbed her keys and headed out to her truck. Sitting for a moment before starting the vehicle when it dawned on her what she was about to do. _No time for thinking just drive and think about it when you get there._

* * *

 

Lauren had been completely dead to the world since around 11 p.m . She turned in early in an attempt to avoid thinking about all he relationship problems. They weren’t really problems really, more like obstacles. That could be easily resolved if she were to grow some balls and tell Tamsin she wanted to try things out with her. But the problem is that Tamsin never implicated that she wanted anything other than sex from her.

There was also Bo who at this relatively late date was now ready to fight for Lauren. She understood though. Bo felt as though she was losing lauren so she decided to pull out the big guns in an attempt to get her back, but bo did not know that her lack of affection for her was Tamsins doing.

Ever since that night they first slept together Lauren had been completely infatuated with the blonde. Even if she had only just admitted it to herself, but even though Tamsin was a main factor in her no longer sulking over losing Bo to Dyson, she was still glad it happened. Even if this thing with Tamsin was just sex (which she hoped it wasn’t) it still helped her.

Lauren no longer wanted to be in a romantic relationship with Bo. Sure in the beginning she wanted nothing more than for Bo to come running back realizing she made a big mistake breaking her heart to be with Dyson. But now… not so much .Tamsin had swooped in so fast and changed so many things so fast.

The realizations that had just come to her while she slept accompanied by a loud banging noise completely ruined any chance of her getting anymore sleep. Sitting upright she reached for her glass of water when the loud banging sound startled her again . _What is that_

The banging continued , her still not fully awake mind didn’t comprehend that someone was knocking at her door until several loud knocks later. Finally giving up in just ignoring the loud knocks at her door Lauren got up and shuffled toward her door not caring that that she was only in a college t-shirt and underwear. Not to mention her untamed bedhead. Looking through her peephole briefly almost gasping when she saw who it was.

Tamsin

Opening the door Lauren could see how Tamsin truly looked. They stood there for several moments neither of them moving or saying anything. Lauren stood there wondering what could have happened. Tamsin who usually oozed confidence now seemed small and unsure… but of what?

There was dried blood coming from her nose along with her eyebrow an her bottom lip had a cut on it. And her eyes looked frantic and bloodshot. “ Tamsin oh my, who did this to you? “ Lauren said instantly awake as she ushered Tamsin carefully into her apartment. Lauren sat Tamsin on the couch before repeating her previous question

“Who did this to you Tamsin?”

“Look doc that’s not what I came here for” But lauren didn’t hear her she was already up the stairs getting her medical bag _Come on tamsin don’t bitch out, you got this. Just tell her_

Coming back downstairs lauren could see that tamsin had moved from the couch over to the kitchen where she was half leaning half sitting uncomfortably on the table. Immediately lauren started to asses Tamsins wounds.

Turning her back to the counter where she sat her bag“Take your shirt off” Lauren said while opening something that reeked of alcohol. Tamsin didn’t say anything she just did as she was told and winced while taking the shirt off. Her ribs had a mixture of dark purple and red bruises all over.

“What happened to you Tamsin” Lauren said , voice full of sympathy , looking right into Tamsins eyes and held her gaze.

“This isn’t exactly what I came here for doc….um I have to tell you something”

“Does it involve you telling me how this happened to you “ lauren retorted.

“Um sort of” Tamsin said suddenly nervous now.

All she had to do was say it. And then lauren would know. She tried to turn away from the doctors gaze but lauren was having none of that as she cupped Tamsins face in her hands keeping her eyes directly on her. “Well what is it?”

“Um… I “ Tamsin stammered a bit before taking a deep breath she said the words fast as she exhaled

 

 

“I love you”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :Hey guys soo remember when I said i was going to update this like 2 weeks ago, as you can see by this update that didn’t happen but I did also make a promise to myself to atleast try on updating more and quicker for both of my stories , and maybe even write some new ones so hopefully that actually happens but don’t get like pissed at me if it doesn’t happen because senior year is hella hectic and is only going to get worse. But still I hope you all enjoy this chapter Unfortunately I still don’t own lost girl I just like to write about them

 “I love you”

 

The words hung in the air for several moments as Lauren froze completely. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes still locked on Tamsin.

Neither of them moved.

Lauren honestly didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t had the time to completely hash out all her emotions for Tamsin yet. Well she knew they were there but she didn’t know yet to what extent. She’d only just figured out that she wasn’t interested in Bo anymore…well other than being friends.

And now here comes Tamsin coming in telling her how she felt, And even worse Lauren didn’t even get a chance to respond to her  words before Tamsin was standing up and taking a step away from her before speaking

“Listen doc, I don’t expect you to say it back or anything…” She trailed off, obviously nervous. Tamsin tried to take a deep breath but ended up letting out a wince at the pain in her ribs. This caused the doctor in Lauren to actually move for the first time in what seemed like hours. Lauren got up and took a step towards Tamsin then ushered her back into her sitting position where she continued to tend to her wounds.

They sat in silence again for a couple minutes, Lauren desperately wanted to say something to Tamsin, but what could she really say to the blonde in front of her who was apparently in love with her. Lauren didn’t even know that Tamsin was capable of having actual feelings for her let alone actually be in love with her and admit that to Lauren also.

Lauren had never seen Tamsin so vulnerable she’d only seen the smallest glimpse of vulnerability from Tamsin after they had sex and even then it was only the slightest amount possible. Lauren really was worried, she didn’t want to say “ I love you” when she didn’t know for sure yet, but she also didn’t want to say something that would completely dispel the idea completely when in reality Lauren could see herself falling hard for Tamsin and fast.

Why couldn’t Tamsin just wait a couple more weeks before deciding to tell Lauren how she felt? So then Lauren could actually say that without a doubt she genuinely loved Tamsin back. Lauren thought that she must be making some sort of face because she was immediately brought out of her deep thoughts by the sound of Tamsins voice

“Look I’m sorry I had to tell you all sudden and stuff “ Tamsin trailed off again looking down and avoiding Laurens searching and concerned eyes “but some stuff happened and I had to tell you before Bo got to you”

Lauren looked directly at Tamsin who was still desperately avoiding eye contact with her. She began working on the cuts on Tamsins face before responding

“Bo?”

“Yeah Bo” Tamsin said not indicating or giving a reason

“What does Bo have to do with you saying you love me?” Lauren asked

“Tamsin…” Lauren said in a stern tone, the tone she used when she had to pry more information from a patient. It caused Tamsin to immediately bring her attention Lauren, who was still staring at her waiting for a response

“Ugh don’t look at me like that …It was nothing” Tamsin tried

“If it was nothing then why won’t you tell me?” Lauren continued her staring until she could finally see Tamsins resolve beginning to break

“Ugh it was nothing we just had a little scuffle” Tamsin said trying to downplay the situation

“ About what?” Lauren asked obliviously.Tamsin rolled her eyes because it was obvious. It took Lauren a couple moments to think about it when it finally clicked inside her brain.

“Me?”

“Yup”

“So you’re telling me that Bo did this to you?” Tamsin nodded her answer “You should see the other guy” Tamsin said with that a smug smile that at any other time Lauren would have found adorable but now it just pissed her off. Those words made Laurens hands slip and touch a very sensitive place on Tamsins face while trying to clean her up

Lauren got up, now furious, no furious didn’t cover the half of it.

Lauren was royally pissed.

Bo hurt Tamsin, Tamsin hurt Bo. And Lauren didn’t know which one of those she was pissed more at. Lauren was pacing now

“What the hell Tamsin?! A little scuffle?, fucking look at you “ Lauren basically screamed. Tamsin was slightly taken aback by Laurens language it was rare for her to ever use really

“Like I said you should see the other guy” Tamsin said sounding proud

“That doesn’t make any of this better” Lauren said still angry

“She started it though” Tamsin defended

“That’s still no excuse for this Tamsin”

Tamsin raised her voice also “For what me fighting or telling you I love you”

“Ugh Tamsin you know that’s not what I mean”

“Then what did you mean “Tamsin said angrily

“I mean you saying “ she started it” is not a sufficient excuse for having a fucking pissing match with Bo that ended up in fucking blows and have both of you hurt like this especially when you’re saying things like “you should see the other guy” Lauren yelled

Tamsin opened her mouth to retort but quickly must have thought better of it. Tamsin looked down while Lauren was still pacing. Still pissed

“Ugh can you atleast quit the fucking pacing you’re stressing me out”

“I can’t yet, I haven’t quite wrapped my head around how and why this happened”

“Doc you’re a smart girl there isn’t much not to understand”

“Then explain it all to me because I can’t for the life of me understand how the hell you two ended up in a fight so severe that you ended up showing up at my house at 2 am looking like you got hit by a truck accompanied with the sudden realization that you love me” Lauren said finally stopping her pacing

“Actually I loved you before I got into the scuffle with Bo… I just hadn’t admitted it to myself or you until after” Tamsin stated. Her words caused Lauren to blush slightly, it took Tamsin a couple of seconds to realize that her words came out more sweet than she intended. “God what is fucking happening to me” Tamsin said scolding herself at that outburst of sweetness that just came from her.

Lauren chuckled at Tamsin before sitting down in her original space where she continued to clean Tamsins cuts on her face.

“So are you going to tell me what happened or….?” Lauren trailed off and then looked at Tamsin with that same look she used on her earlier.

“Ugh ok.. just stop staring at me like that whenever you want something” Tamsin said.She then explained how she was at home punching away at her bag when Bo showed up, how Bo threw the first punch and she made sure to use the exact words she and Bo used to start and end the fight. When she finished her retelling of the events from earlier that night Lauren sat there stunned with her face unreadable for several minutes before Tamsin couldn’t take it anymore

“Doc fucking say something” Lauren opened her mouth to say something but the words didn’t actually come out for several moments later

“This is all my fault” Lauren finally said with her voice full of sadness mixed with something else Tamsin didn’t recognize

“This is not your fault Lauren” Tamsin said trying to sound supportive

“It is completely my fault, you two would have never fought if it werent for me”

“She’s a hotheaded and untrained succubus it was to be expected”

“But I don’t know why I didn’t expect this to happen like this” Lauren said while putting her head in her hand and letting out a long frustrated sigh “She said she was going to fight for me.. I didn’t think she meant it literally” Lauren said more to herself than to Tamsin but she heard anyway.

“Wait what!?” Tamsin said loudly causing Laurens head to snap up and out of her hands , slightly startled

“What Tamsin?”

“You just said Bo told you she was going to fight for you?”Tamsin asked

“Yeah”

“When the hell did this happen?”

“Earlier today,” Tamsin made a face when she said this “Look I had no idea she even knew about us until just now”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier” Tamsin said obviously upset

“It wasn’t relevant earlier, and also earlier today when this happened we weren’t telling each other stuff” Lauren said

“But still Lauren you could’ve given me some type of heads up that your crazy ex succubus was back in the picture”

“But she isn’t in the picture though”

Now it was Tamsins turn to pace while Lauren sat watching her, She was obviously still in a lot of pain but fighting through it, it hadn’t yet registered to Tamsin what Lauren had said until several moments after she immediately stopped her pacing across the floor and turned directly towards Lauren

“She’s not?” Tamsin asked

“She’s not “ Lauren said reassuringly. Tamsin squinted her eyes skeptically

“Since when?” “A while now” After this they continued to stare at each other for several minutes.

“You still should’ve told me” Tamsin said while crossing her arms

Lauren stood before responding “ Ugh I didn’t think it mattered whether or not she was in the picture”

“And why is that” Tamsin said voice dripping with attitude waiting for Laurens answer

“Because up until you showed up here I had no idea that you thought of me as more than just an occasional fuck” Lauren answered truthfully

Tamsin seemed completely appalled that Lauren could even think such a foolish thing.

“Well you’re not”

Tamsin said and then looked away. She could almost feel the rejection about to escape Laurens mouth so she looked away like somehow not looking at her would lessen the way she was about to feel .

“Neither are you” Tamsins eyes shot up locking on Laurens immediately

“really?” Tamsin said, and Lauren could feel the insecurity inside Tamsins voice

“Really" Lauren said reassuring Tamsin for the second time tonight. Tamsin then walked back over to where Lauren was standing before saying a soft “ok”. She sat down, as did Lauren and let the doctor continue. Lauren worked on Tamsin for several more minutes in a somewhat comfortable silence. As she finished tending to all of Tamsin wounds Lauren found herself simply staring at the woman in front of her just admiring every part of her.

Even all wounded like this Tamsin still found a way to be stunning in Laurens eyes. Tamsin noticed Laurens staring at her. She waved her hands in front of Laurens face to snap her out of her trance.

“Earth to Lauren”

Lauren instantly came to, blushing slightly she began to pack up her medical bag. While she was turned away from Tamsin she began to speak “Lucky for you , you didn’t need stiches but I highly recommend that you try and take it easy for atleast a couple days” Lauren said in the most doctor like tone she could muster up at the moment. When Lauren turned back around Tamsin was standing also with her arms crossed with that damn smirk plastered on her face.

Lauren could tell the dynamic of the situation had changed so drastically in just a few short seconds. She hadn’t encountered that stupid smirk the entirety of the night but now it was back and was in full effect. Lauren started to feel that familiar urge she got whenever Tamsin looked at her like that. She wanted so desperately to knock that damn smirk off her face. But Tamsin was still hurt though, even though that fact did nothing to stop Lauren from thinking about it.

Lauren began to have a battle within herself about how she should do next and her thoughts were going crazy as her eyes raked up and down Tamsins body. Tamsins shirt had been discarded long ago, so that just left her standing in her blue sports bra and those ridiculously tight jeans. Lauren unconsciously licked her lips. Her thoughts going even crazier than before

_“shit Lewis get a fucking grip Tamsin is still hurt she doesn’t need you looking at her like you want to ravage her._

_“ugh but she looks so good … maybe I could just be really gentle with her”_

Laurens eyes raked up Tamsins body one more time _“nope, I wouldnt want to be gentle with her”_

Tamsin began to move and Laurens eye followed her , Tamsin walked over to her discarded shirt picking it up and slipping it on slowly. As she did this Lauren came out of whatever spell Tamsin just had her under

“So um thanks doc for patching me and stuff” Tamsin said now not even remotely sounding like the woman who showed up here earlier professing her love for Lauren. But now unlike all their other times together Lauren had almost full advantage of the situation.

“Um Tamsin where do you think you’re going?”

Tamsin turned around to face back where Lauren was still standing “Um home doc” Tamsin said like it was obvious

“No you’re not” Lauren said simply. Tamsin began walking slowly back to her, plastering that stupid smirk “oh really…an why is that?” As Tamsin uttered that last word she was now fully standing in front of Lauren only inches away from her. Lauren looked up at the somewhat taller blonde

“Because its late and you’re hurt and shouldn’t be driving right now”

“Are you saying this as my doctor or as my girlfr-“ Tamsin stopped herself immediately as she realized what she was saying. She took a step back but Lauren quickly closed the small Gap Tamsin had created . Lauren thought for a moment before answering

“Mmm both”

“Lauren you know I don’t do sleepovers”

Now it was Laurens was the one smirking “You did the first time we were together” Lauren said slightly. Tamsin was slightly taken aback by Laurens words. Tamsin tried to defend herself

“That was a completely different”

“How so?” Laurens asked quickly

“Because that time you put me in a very difficult situation” Tamsin answered.

“Well anyway.. you’re staying here” Lauren said dissing Tamsins shitty excuse. She could also tell that Tamsin was about to make another bullshit reason as to why she couldn’t spend the night but Lauren was having none of it , She put her hand up to silence her “just stop, you aren’t going anywhere tonight because I’m pretty sure that if I do in fact let you go that you will do the complete opposite of what I told you, knowing you you’d probably try and go to work tomorrow and make things worse for yourself”

Tamsin saw she didn’t have any choice in the matter, Lauren was probably going to keep her here so that she can watch her in her injured state. Tamsin didn’t even really want to go home anyway, she’d much rather stay here under the care of Lauren for a day or two. What could it really hurt now anyway Lauren already knew how Tamsin felt about her.

“Ok” Tamsin replied

“Ok?” Lauren said disbelievingly she didn’t think Tamsin would just agree that easily.

“Ugh yeah, next time you want me to spend the night just ask me regularly instead of making up some bullshit excuse” Again it was Laurens turn to get flustered, she looked down. Tamsin began to smirk again along with a small chuckle.

“Oh shut up”

“What I say doc?” Tamsin said voice full of false innocence

“Nothing just forget it, just come on” Lauren said grabbing Tamsins arm

“Um Lauren where we goin?”

"To get you something to sleep in , then to sleep” Lauren answered dragging Tamsin up the stairs.

* * *

 

As the ascended up the stairs Tamsin couldn’t help but check Lauren out from behind. She thought quickly how the hell she ended up in this situation in the first place. She’s never done this before, the whole sleepover thing, and the whole being in love thing. It was all very weird and unnerving … She was suddenly nervous at what all this meant

_“what happens once I lay down?”_

_“does she expect us to cuddle because I have always hated that… well not that last time with Lauren though, that was ok… actually it was better than ok”_

_What did that even fucking mean?”_

They reached Laurens bedroom finally after all these thoughts had already invaded Tamsins brain, Lauren let go of her hand and went over to the drawer on the left and pulled out shorts and a shirt for Tamsin to sleep in.

Tamsin was completely frozen though she had no idea what happened now was she supposed to change right here? Lauren could see that weird terrified look on Tamsins face, she thought it was actually quite adorable. Lauren had seen the woman vulnerable before but tonight was a whole new level. It was obvious that Tamsin was going to have to be eased into this. Lauren began to speak

“I can leave out for a minute so you can change, or you can change in the bathroom “ she gestured her hand towards the bathroom. But before Tamsin could answer Lauren backed out of the room to give her some privacy. Now completely alone Tamsins thoughts seemed to get more and more scary. It actually took her about a minute to actually take off her clothes and put on the shirt that Lauren gave her. Not the shorts thought, Tamsin could never sleep in pants of any kind. She hoped that was okay.

Lauren had given her a navy blue Star Trek shirt that was only slightly too big on her. It also smelled like Lauren too, the whole room did. Tamsin inhaled deeply taking it all in, she always loved how Lauren smelled. Like vanilla and hand sanitizer.

She stood there for a few more moment standing awkwardly at the Side of Laurens bed, not really sure of what to do next. Until she heard Laurens voice on the other side of the door along with a faint knock

“Hey Tamsin can I come in?” Lauren asked

“Yeah” Lauren opened the door slowly immediately spotting Tamsin standing awkwardly on the side of her bed.

“Um I cant sleep in pants” Tamsin said her nervousness evident in her voice. Lauren smiled innocently

“That’s fine Tamsin”

"Um.. ok” Tamsin paused “so what happens now?”

“Now you get in the covers on that side, and me on this side, I turn off the lamp then we lay until we fall asleep”

“Do we have to cuddle because I don’t know if I like that?”

“You think” Lauren asked

“yeah I mean I never really liked it other than that one time with you” Tamsin said avoiding Laurens eyes.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” These words making Tamsin feel somewhat better about the situation Tamsin got into bed finally , getting under the covers she shuffled slightly to get more comfortable she then looked over at Lauren who was still hesitantly still standing by the door

Lauren began moving towards the bed, slipping in on the other side while turning off the lamp as she did so.. They now lay in complete silence and darkness only a couple of inches away from each other , the only things on them that were touching were there feet and that couldn’t even be considered a touch, it was more of a graze.

A couple minutes passed before Tamsin spoke

“Ive never done anything like this before”

“Like what?”

“Like all of this” Tamsin said while putting emphasis on the “this” Lauren turned her head while still on her back to look at Tamsin, who even in the dark still looked scared and timid. Words that no one would ever associate with the strong Valkyrie laying next to her.

“That’s ok”

“Ok” Tamsin said She laid there like that on her side looking at Lauren for what seemed like a long time before shuffling closer to Lauren, laying her head on her chest and wrapping her arms around Lauren and intertwining their feet.. Laying on her chest Tamsin listened to Laurens heartbeat and found it to be beating sporadically much like her own. And then she knew that Lauren was just putting on that level-headedness as a front when she was actually just as nervous and scared as herself. Tamsin found a weird sort of comfort in that. She relaxed more into the embrace with Lauren before saying

“If you tell anyone about this I will kill you”

But Lauren couldn’t take the threat seriously with Tamsin cuddled against her like this and plus Tamsin yawned while delivering it so it only made Lauren smile and let out a soft chuckle as she kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight Tamsin”

 

TBC….. ( Remember that review ,suggestions favs and follows are always welcome and are the most encouraging thing ever)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so I know ive been gone for a long time so ive basically put two chapters in one, bc im feeling very jolly seeing as though its Christmas where I am, I know you guys don’t care why I haven’t been updating bc we all know life gets hectic sometimes, but my new years resolution is to try and write more , I wanna have this story finished by the time the series is over… but yeah thanks for reading (if you have anything you wanna see in future chapters feel free to let me know) :) Happy holidays

Lauren woke up late… well it was late for her, it was around 9:30 when she finally stirred awake. She also couldn’t move yet without Tamsin possibly waking up and popping the sweet little bubble they were in right now. Tamsin was still stretched out and laying on Laurens her arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace that Lauren didn’t want to ever get up from.

Lauren wasn’t completely sure how Tamsin was going to react once she woke up and everything from last night instantly came flooding back into her mind. Lauren didn’t know what to expect from Tamsin. The blonde had surprised her all through the night…. But that wasn’t the case anymore. It was now morning and that scared the hell out of Lauren.

What if it was all a fluke? What if she never saw that sweet and fragile side of Tamsin again? What if Tamsin woke up in her arms and began to freak out… Where would that leave them then? Where were they right now was an even better question. Did all of this mean that they were together now? What if they weren’t? What if it didn’t work out?

There were just too many different variables of how things could work out this morning and the mere thought of that scared Lauren immensely.

So she stayed still, well as possibly still as she could as she looked down again at Tamsins peaceful sleeping face… She looked so beautiful even with the various cuts and bruises on her, they did nothing to dispel her beauty or make her anything less than stunning.

  It made Lauren only want Tamsin even more, made her want to kiss and hold Tamsin as tight as possible and never let her out of her sight so something like this never happens again. But then Lauren remembered how Tamsin got that way, she remembered who made Tamsin all bruised and vulnerable.

And instantly all those wonderful sweet feelings stopped and her wonderful little bubble was officially popped . Lauren could feel her own body tense up, the action caused Tamsin to shift slightly. Lauren hoped that she wasn’t waking up yet, she wasn’t ready for it.

Lauren let out a “calming “ breath even though it did nothing to dispel her nerves in an attempt to untense herself. Lauren waited a few moments before she allowed herself to think again. Thinking about Bo hurting Tamsin pissed her off so much.

How could Bo do that to her?

Bo supposedly “cared” about Lauren and was “trying” to make her way back into her heart… But this was the absolute worse way possible to accomplish that, And it did basically the opposite. And Lauren wanted desperately to atleast talk to Bo about this even if only to tell her there was no chance of them getting back together after the stunt she pulled last night. But Lauren knew she was too angry for that , so angry she would probably end up doing something that wouldn’t exactly help the situation.

Just seeing Tamsin so hurt…. And fragile… It made Lauren want her even more and she didn’t know yet is she was ready to face what that meant for her exactly.

Was she ready to love Tamsin? Was it just lasts nights events and Lauren being pissed at Bo maker her think like this?

Questions kept pounding into her head one after another each one even worse than the last. She needed to get up immediately . Lauren quickly calculated what would be the best way to untangle herself from a very warm sleeping Tamsin.

A few moments later a plan was devised and Lauren felt it was ok to proceed. She slowly began to disentangle herself from Tamsin and surprisingly Lauren successfully got out of bed without waking the sleeping blonde.

Now out of bed Lauren looked down back at Tamsin and couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she looked. It seemed she looked even better when Lauren was standing up and she didn’t know if that was even really possible. She continued to stare at the sleeping blonde for several more moments before stopping and realizing how creepy it would be for Tamsin to wake up right now with Lauren standing over her watching her sleep.

This was creepy… like really creepy, and Lauren knew that but she couldn’t move yet because she knew she may never see Tamsin like this again and she wanted to cherish this. Lauren secretly wished that she had her phone right now so she could take a picture of this rare beauty of Tamsin sleeping.

OK this was way beyond creepy now and was borderline psychotic stalker behavior , Lauren needed to get out of here.

NOW

Lauren gave herself one more short glance at Tamsin before beginning to move again. She quickly made her way to the bathroom where she then brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading downstairs to fix the largest cup of coffee imaginable

Lauren slowly crept down the stairs as quiet as possible just in case. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs she moved to the kitchen, Quickly Lauren began moving actively around. Making coffee and taking out the ingredients for a breakfast. And she hoped and prayed that the whole breakfast thing didn’t freak Tamsin out too much.

There was still a reasonably large chance of last night being a fluke that would result in Tamsin bolting out of Laurens apartment as soon as she saw the breakfast and realized what her revelation from last night meant.

Lauren didn’t even really know what last night actually meant for them, which was the scariest thing of it all. Like seriously… What did Tamsin Loving her even mean? Were they like dating now? Or were they still tuck in that cycle of occasional se whenever they were near each other. And while having occasional sex with Tamsin was fun and all but it wasn’t actually very fulfilling emotionally.

And Lauren would be lying to say that she didn’t want something more from Tamsin. But was Tamsin ready for all of that…. Well she has to be some semblance of ready seeing as though she had just professed her love for Lauren just the night before.

Right?

Right , Lauren was just going to go with that because any other option was just going to make her feel bad. So with that thought in mind she began to get breakfast underway even though she had no clue what Tamsin liked to eat or if the blonde even ate breakfast. She took one last sip of her coffee before heading to her fridge, pulling out almost all of its contents. She was going to wing it and hope for the best.

* * *

 

Tamsin woke to streams of light coming through the window in Laurens windows and the faint smell of bacon in the air. Tamsin noted how soft and warm the bed was as she snuggled deeper into the covers. She wouldn’t dare think of getting up from such a comfortable bed.

That is until a shot of pain coursed through her obviously still bruised abdomen from her movements from only a moment before. Tamsin then remembered exactly how she came to be so warm in this overly comfy bed. All the events from the night came flooding back to her in an instant causing her to shoot up into a sitting position. Tamsin instantly regretted the action as another even more intense pain shot through every nerve ending in her body. She felt like she’d just been hit by a truck, everything hurt.

And now along with the pain she was also pissed and wanted nothing more than to find Bo and make her regret every decision she’d ever made I n her pathetic life. Tamsin flopped back down with frustration and a grunt at the pain that kept taking her body by surprise every time she moved.

Lying back down slowly this time, the smell of Lauren hit her full force. She hadn’t realized how wonderful Laurens bed smelled. The first time she’s laid in it she only briefly got to acknowledge how it smelt but now that she had the opportunity to take it all in Tamsin had a newfound appreciation for it.

Tamsin let out a contented sigh.

Then inwardly cursed herself for thinking such sweet bullshit.

“God what is happening to me” Tamsin said outloud this time. She sat up once again, slowly this time around since she actually remembered the state her body was in right now. She swung her legs off the bed so she was now sitting on the edge of it.

How the hell did she get here? Well Tamsin knew how she got here in the physical sense but emotionally….. She had no clue whatsoever. At what point did she actually realize she was falling for Lauren Lewis? And why was she so powerless to stop it from happening. How did she get to this point… sitting in bed, battered and bruised because of her love for Lauren, wearing her clothes and sighing and smiling like a idiot every time Lauren crossed her mind.

Why Lauren of all people? What was so special about Lauren that she couldn’t help but fall for her.

Why Lauren?

There were so many reasons why Tamsin shouldn’t have fallen for Lauren… First of all she was dark fae and Lauren was a human associated with the light fae. And even though she may not be a slave any more due to recent events they were still on different sides. Theres the whole Bo situation which already blew up in flames and is the reason for her body feeling like complete trash right now , And on top of that they had nothing in common, they barely even talked.

All these very logical reasons not to fall for Lauren Lewis and for some unknown reason all of Tamsins walls she had built up over the years just came crashing down all at once. But not even all her warnings to herself couldn’t stop it. And Tamsin wasn’t sure if this entire experience was a good thing or not. And she didn’t know how to go about the whole talking thing with Lauren without sounding like a complete idiot because she had never done any of this EVER.

The sex Tamsin could do…very well actually, but the talking.. she’d never been in a situations that involved feelings so therefore she was never required to do much talking. But now everything was different, knowing Lauren and her reaction to the whole sleeping together situation she probably found it cute to see Tamsin all nervous and flustered And Tamsin truly hated when people thought she was fragile, It pissed her off really. Especially Lauren and she may be new at this whole thing but she sure as hell was fragile. And she would show Laure just that. Just because she loved Lauren didn’t mean she had to be this fragile scared little girl who was scared of shit like this… Even though she was kind of scared shitless about the whole thing. But Lauren didn’t need to know that.

Tamsin could still be the same bad ass, snarky and entertaining asshole she always was…. Well maybe she wouldn’t be full on asshole with Lauren, but anyone else… Hell yeah. She was still Tamsin after all. Just a Tamsin who loved the doc. Simple as that.

And now that she was done internally rationalizing everything going on, the smell of breakfast intensified and Tamsin could feel her stomach growl as she could feel how hungry she actually was.

There was also no point in just sitting here avoiding everything. So now with what seemed like a new sense of purpose Tamsin got up from her sitting position at the edge of the bed . As slowly as possible she stretched her arms over her head, bracing through the tiny stabs of pain that went up her arms as she moved. She ran her hands through her unruly blonde tresses.

Tamsin quickly spotted the bathroom and began to make her way to it immediately upon entering her eyes went to her reflection and it was proven to Tamsin that she looked even worse than she felt. Her hair was a mess and was everywhere on her head , she had bruises everywhere and that stupid cut on her lip. But there was nothing she could do about that right now, and Tamsin knew that being pissed at Bo at this very moment wasn’t going to help anything. So Tamsin just located a spare toothbrush on the sink , probably left there by Lauren and brushed her teeth after splashing some water on her face.

As she exited the bathroom Tamsin began heading to the door of the bedroom when she looked over to the shorts Lauren had given her last night. Tamsin contemplated briefly whether or not she was going to put them on before going downstairs. She chuckled quickly at the thought…..of course she wasn’t going to put the shorts on, why should she and plus she needed as much of an advantage in the situation as she could possibly get.

* * *

 

Lauren knew Tamsin had gotten up from bed around four minutes ago. Lauren heard the water running in the bathroom but had no possible way of knowing how long Tamsin had been awake before actually making her way to the bathroom. And since Tamsin hadn’t bolted out of Laurens apartment (yet) that had to be a good sign right? Again Lauren was going to go with the better option.

Lauren continued to make breakfast ,but now 7 minutes later she was flipping the last slice of French toast when Lauren heard footsteps descending form the stairs and a sense of panic welled in her. Everything boiled down to this, Lauren didn’t turn around to greet Tamsin as soon as she heard her reach the last step. She needed to seem as normal as possible and not like she had been waiting while tracking her movements and watching her sleep for an extended period of time.

Lauren waited a couple more seconds till she knew for sure that Tamsin was in the kitchen before she turned around to actually say something to her. Lauren took the French toast out of the pan then turned toward Tamsin every word she had practiced along with every coherent thought left Laurens mind as soon as her eyes hit her. Tamsins hair was still unruly and all over her head in the most adorable way possible, her face even though still bruised was still angelic and was also sporting a smirk. Tamsin was also still wearing the shirt Lauren gave her to sleep in , still without pants. Lauren could feel herself begin to salivate…

This was not how this morning was supposed to play out. But once again Tamsin has rendered her speechless. On the bright side Tamsin was looking at Lauren too, probably not as speechless as she was but from the way Tamsin was looking at her with that smirk plastered on her face Lauren knew the thoughts were far from innocent.

It took Lauren a couple of moments of raking her eyes over Tamsin quite obviously to actually remember that they hadn’t yet spoken to each other. It seemed Tamsin was thinking the same thing because only moments later she broke the silence between them.

“Morning Doc” Tamsin said with a voice Lauren could tell she was trying to keep under control. But to no avail…

“Good morning Tamsin” Lauren responded after a couple seconds of trying to find her voice. It was somewhat shaky but atleast it didn’t expose the nature of her thoughts.

Which was good, this was good, this was progress.

“I see you’ve made enough to feed the entire light and dark fae “ Tamsin said still wearing that shit eating smirk. Lauren truthfully didn’t know if she liked Tamsin better when she was like this or when she was extremely vulnerable. Honestly both sides were pretty sexy.

Lauren laughed nervously “Well I didn’t know what you ate for breakfast”

Tamsin let out a small laugh , this situation just reminded her too much of their first time together, for some reason this was just entertaining to her. Lauren was wearing the exact same expression she had been then. Soon Tamsin small chuckles stop being chuckles and turned into full on laughter. It was so funny to her how they had come full circle in such a way.

Lauren could do nothing but stand there utterly confused “And what’s so funny?” Lauren asked crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side. At those words Tamsin finally looked up at Lauren, her loud laughter turning back into small chuckles once Tamsin saw how clueless Lauren looked standing across the kitchen. Tamsin stayed looking at Lauren as she walked across the kitchen floor to over where Lauren was standing. She invaded her personal space, standing directly in front of Lauren.

In walking over here Tamsin had planned to say some type of reference to their first time in an attempt to be snarky and to have the upper hand on Lauren in this situation. She must have made some sort of tactical error because as soon as she was close enough to Lauren all words died on her tongue and she was left staring like an idiot at the woman she had somehow fell head over heels for.

Lauren was still waiting for an answer to her question, but she realized with Tamsin walking over to her and staring at her like this that she want going to receive one. She didn’t know what to do honestly, Tamsin was staring at her so intensely, her eyes kept fleeting from Laurens eyes down to her mouth and then they would fully rake over her body. No one had ever stared at her like this. And it was making it extremely hard for Lauren to stay in control.

Tamsin was just staring at her with so much… Lauren didn’t even know how to describe the look that was in Tamsin eyes….Admiration? love? Lust?.... A mixture of all three of those options. Lauren had no choice but to stare back in the same fashion as Tamsin. But Lauren wouldn’t dare to think she was staring back at Tamsin with love in her eyes… she still hadn’t hashed out exactly what her complicated feelings for Tamsin actually were and it still confused the shit out of her but yet here she was…

Neither one of them had moved Tamsin was still inside of Laurens personal space practically pinning her to the counter without even actually touching her. Lauren couldn’t move, she didn’t want to anyway. Their breathing somehow synched with each others… It was only a matter of time before either one of them broke from this spell. Lauren consciously felt them somehow moving closer, she didn’t know how or who was moving nor did she care really. All she really wanted was Tamsins lips on hers. But it was just taking sooooo long. Lauren just couldn’t take it anymore. She broke quickly cupping Tamsins still slightly bruised face while her other hand went to grip Tamsins hair. She closed the small amount of space that was between them. As their lips met finally met in a wild kiss where neither of them were in control of. Tamsin melted into the kiss quickly gripping Laurens hips bringing her as close as possible.

Tamsin was slightly aware of the small shots of pain coursing through her body as Lauren kissed her, but she honestly didn’t care about that. It’s not like she was going to stop her. She hadn’t expected Lauren to pounce on her how she did, but Tamsin wasn’t complaining. Laurens kisses were doing things to Tamsin that she couldn’t even comprehend she was struggling to keep herself under control. Tamsin tightened her grip on Laurens waist before deciding to switch up their positions just a bit.

Tamsin quickly lifted Lauren onto the countertop with ease, causing Lauren to let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan. Lauren tightened her grip on Tamsins hair , somehow now kissing her with more fever than before while wrapping her legs around Tamsin pulling her as close as possible. Their bodies were now flush against each other.

Lauren knew exactly where they were headed if they didn’t stop soon. But she just simply couldn’t find the strength to stop it. She knew Tamsin was still hurting, but having Tamsins hands and mouth on her the way it was right now was clouding all of her good judgement. How was she supposed to be the rational thinking one when Tamsin had this type of effect on her after only touching her for only a few short minutes.

She should stop….No, she needed to stop, all she had to do was pull away and give Tamsin a little push away from her, even if it was just to try and breathe properly so Lauren could actually form a coherent thought.

_“Come on Lewis, you got this..just pull away”_ Lauren was having trouble making her thoughts form into actions, she gave herself a few more moments to revel in having Tamsins lips on hers while her hands were roaming her body.

_“okay….1…2…3-“_ just as Lauren finally mustered up enough control to actually pull away Tamsin got the bright idea to start roughly kissing her neck causing all those thoughts about stopping what was happening to fly right out of Laurens head as she let out a moan at the action. Now Lauren was back where she started and there was no hope of them stopping now. And she wasn’t completely sure if she wanted it to or not.

Tamsins mouth had now switched tactics once more, digging her teeth into Laurens neck and anywhere else on her chest that she could reach really. Lauren couldn’t think about topping Tamsin even if she tried now. She was now officially too far gone, her head was spinning and Tamsin was now tugging on the waistband of her pants.

Lauren felt like she was going to pass out if Tamsin didn’t hurry, she was getting impatient now. Lauren helped Tamsin pull down of her pajama pants. Finally Tamsin was giving her attention where she desperately needed it.Rubbing her clit in slow circles while her mouth continued its onslaught on Laurens body. Lauren barely heard the faint ringing sound from across the kitchen. But she did but just barely.

It took her a couple seconds to realize it was her work cell phone that was ringing, and that it was probably important. Again Lauren was having trouble making her thoughts into actions. She pulled away slightly.

“Tamsin the phone….” Lauren managed to gasp out

“Yeah I hear it” Tamsin replied never once stopping her assault on Laurens body.

“i….should answ…ohh god… ” Lauren struggled to say as Tamsins hands started to rub harder circles over her. The incessant ringing came to a stop only a moment later.

“They’ll call back if its really important” Tamsin said quickly before going back to work on Laurens body this time moving her underwear out of the way ,Lauren gasped at the direct contact. Tamsin felt herself grin smugly knowing she caused Lauren to get like this because of her. They carried on like this for several moments until that stupid ringing happened again.

Tamsin let out a frustrated groan. She knew that it must be somewhat important for them to call twice. Even though she wanted to keep Lauren here with her for the entirety of the day she knew she couldn’t. Tamsin stepped aside reluctantly and helped Lauren down from the counter.

Lauren stood on shaky legs not really sure that if without Tamsin helping her stand she would have been able to. She walked over to the phone trying to regain her composure and balance as she picked up the phone. Tamsin listened to the one sided conversation while looking at Lauren knowing already that she was going to be leaving.

Lauren gave her a face that had “I’m sorry” written all over it . Tamsin understood and went to go sit on the couch in the next room while Lauren finished her call, now without Lauren to distract her from her injuries she felt every burst of pain that went through her body. She was actually genuinely disappointed she wasn’t going to be able to spend the day with Lauren, even if she would never openly admit it.

About a minute later Lauren came in the room

“Tamsin im sooo sorry, a fae elder got sick with something and even though my staff could probably handle this, they want me to come in to make sure but I should be back in about two hours” Lauren said

Tamsin shrugged “its cool doc” She tried being nonchalant about it “could you give me some actual clothes so I can drive home though?”

“why would you be going home” Lauren asked genuinely confused

“Because doc… you’re leaving” Tamsin stated like it was obviousLauren began walking over to where Tamsin was sitting on the couch standing behind her and leaning down so that her lips were barely just ghosting over Tamsins ear.

“I was actually very serious about what I said last night… you’re staying here” Lauren said in a assertive tone

“And if I decide otherwise” Tamsin asked, pushing her boundaries just a bit

“That’s not an option, you’re staying here today atleast, I want you to eat something and ice your bruises, Im also going to call and check in , in about an hour so you better still be here and when I get back I was thinking I could make us lunch where we could maybe continue……” Lauren trailed off leaving a trail of kisses up Tamsins neck to her ear.

Tamsin was in no position to argue she didn’t want to leave anyway, she was a bit speechless so she just simply nodded to which lauren responded

“Great I’ll see you then” With one last kiss on her cheek she was gone rushing upstairs to get ready and was back downstairs in less than 10 minutes, fully dressed and looking very professional. As she headed out the door she walked by the couch bending over to give Tamsin one last chaste kiss on the lips before she left .

Leaving Tamsin wondering how she could’ve possibly gotten this lucky. 


End file.
